Panther(VanquishedHydra4844)
Basic Info: Panther is a fifteen year old male RainWing. He has one dragonet, a daughter named Hibiscus who was also his pupil when he taught venom-shooting. He was born in the Rainforest under the reign of Queen Dazzling. As a dragonet, he was captured by NightWings, and was held on the volcanic island, but he escaped, traumatized by what he had experienced. He never returned to the Rainforest. He likes exploring, and he supports the current queen of the RainWings, Queen Firefly. Panther is melanistic. Profession: Venom-shooting instructer(previously); Explorer(current) Relatives: Parents(unnamed female NightWing mother; unknown RainWing father); Hibiscus(daughter & student) Appearance: Panther has dark navy blue scales, with dark purple overscales, and dark green overscales on his neck. His frill is usually a mix of dark green and purple, with the occasional muted yellow or pink. His horns and claws are gray, and the undersides of his wings are normally a dark dark purple, nearly black, with silver dots on them, like stars, similar to a NightWing's. Panther has bright orange eyes, and scars all over his body, as well as sores on his ankles from the chains that he had on during his imprisonment on the NightWing island. He has a silvery metal clamp around his neck. Backstory: Panther hatched in the Rainforest under the 'reign' of Queen Dazzling, and was brought up, like all RainWing dragonets at that time, to believe that using his venom on other dragons(and fighting them) was wrong. He had melanism, which made his scales darker than all the other RainWing dragonets, and they would tease him often, calling him 'Dark-scales' and other names like that. He would participate in suntime, like all the other RainWings, but the brightest his scales ever got was a dark muted yellow. At the age of seven, Panther became the venom training instructer, and trained many RainWing dragonets, enjoing the company of one dragonet by the name of Hibiscus the most. Hibiscus was actually his daughter, but Panther didn't know that. Panther hated the things that the other RainWings said and did to him and he had heard the stories of the RainWing named Chameleon who was exiled for not being able to change his scales at all, so he was paranoid about being exiled, too. Panther took to wandering the Rainforest during the day to escape the teasing, and one day, as he was sitting by a stream and running his talon through the water, a dragon snuck up behind him and knocked him out. When Panther woke up, he noticed that he was in a cell, and that he was chained up. Panther wondered what he had done, when a NightWing flew into his cell and threw a rotten animal carcass at his talons, using a three pronged spear to unlock Panther's muzzle. Since Panther was only used to eating fruit, the animal carcass disgusted him, but he ate it anyway. The NightWing stuck his muzzle back on, and flew out of the cell. Panther was in the cell for days, and several NightWings came into his cell the next time, flying him to the labs, where they chained him to the wall and proceeded to have him shoot venom at several things. He did, with annoyance running through him and showing up on his scales in a very muted orange color. When NightWing scientist, whose name was Mastermind, saw that, he finished up the venom tests and herded Panther over to another room where the NightWings proceeded to chain him to the wall, again, and do several more expereiments on him over the next several years, all pertaining to his melanism, but they still did the venom experiments on him as well. The experiments pertaining to Panther's melanism scarred him, literally. Since they were trying to figure out what caused it, the NightWing scientists often sliced open various spots on Panther's body, and analyzed the DNA from the blood samples they had collected. It made Panther sick, and one day, he couldn't take it anymore, and snapped the chains in his cell, killing the guards in his cell, and any NightWings who dared to cross his path as he was escaping, leaving a train of dead dragons in his wake. A guard saw him leaving, and asked him if she could help him get the chains off of him. This was, in fact, Panther's mother, who had met a RainWing prisoner in secret and had an egg with him, and left Panther to be raised by the RainWings. She got the cloth and chains on his ankles off, as well as the cloth, ropes, and clamps on his wings. She wasn't able to get the clamp on his neck off, though, and sent him off, telling him that she'd stall the other NightWings. Panther got off the NightWing island, and ran to the Kingdom of Sand, where he hid in taverns and back alleys for a while, before deciding to explore Pyrrhia. Panther explored Pyrrhia for several decades, seeing several queens come and go, and eventually arrived at a small island near the tip of the Sky Kingdom. Panther flew toward the island, and saw a dragon-made building in a tree, similar to the Rainforest Kingdom. He flew down, and landed on a crude wooden platform. On the platform was a wooden hut, with six more spread out in a semi-circle around a large pavilion-like structure in the middle. A NightWing with odd orange spots down his sides was checking on a strange looking machine, and Panther melted into the shadows, about to lift off in anger, when a voice growled from inside the hut about a dragon named Hibiscus and breaking their ribs, as well as a sign, which Panther saw read something like, You take my space, I break your face or something. Panther poked his head through the doorway, and saw that the angry voice belonged to a SeaWing. Panther and the SeaWing, whose name was Jellyfish, asked him to help her help a SandWing friend of hers who had gotten splatted in the face with RainWing venom. Panther helped, and realized that the dragon named Hibiscus that the SeaWing had mentioned was his former student, and she probably wasn't going to be happy to see him. Jellyfish ran to get her friends, as she called them, and Panther flew off, eventually finding a place to live in a tree a few miles away from the huts. Panther lives on the island with the other dragons. Gallery: Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Explorer)